1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a torque detection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-220478 (JP 2007-220478 A) discloses an airtightness testing process for housings such as a motor housing and a gear housing. A wire harness used for a torque sensor and the like extends from the housing. The wire harness has a connector coupled to an end of a wire bundle with a plurality of covered wires. In the airtightness testing process, with the connector closed with a cover, airtightness is tested based on leakage of air supplied to the interior of the motor housing.
As a housing used for the torque sensor and the like, a unit housing may be adopted which is formed integrally with the connector by resin molding or the like. In this unit housing, the interior of a housing portion is separated from the interior of a connector portion by the resin. To test the unit housing for airtightness using the airtightness test described in JP 2007-220478 A, the airtightness test needs to be conducted on each of the housing and connector portions.